Secretos de Guerra
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Poder, sangre y amor. 1938 no es una de las mejores épocas que atraviesa ninguno de los mundos. Hitler y Voldemort están en su mayor apojeo, y gracias al mismo muchacho, Draco Malfoy, quien no sera la excepción a la hora de enamorarse de una lacra. ¿Será el, candidato a desaparecer, por deshonrar a sus líderes?


_**1938:**_

Draco Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba pensativo, mientras observaba como a través de la ventana nevaba. Soltó un suspiró y luego frunció su entrecejo. Odiaba el invierno, lo detestaba, pero no tanto como detestaba a los judíos, a esos sí que los odiaba. Sus manos se habían convertido en dos grandes puños que lo habían lastimado, y su mandíbula se había apretado con fuerza. Sacudió con fuerza sus rubios y casi plateados cabellos, y luego encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y luego soltó todo el aire. Aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cargo como Canciller Alemán, pero era un orgullo para él, ser ahora la mano derecha de Hitler y ayudarlo en su lucha y conquista.

Había aspirado a tener este cargo, desde que su padre, Lucius Malfoy lo llevo a la Cancillería Alemana. Tenía en ese entonces siete años, y había quedado maravillado. Quería estar en el ejército y luego poder llegar a una buena posición militar. Y lo había logrado con tan solo veintiocho años. Había continuado con el trabajo de su padre, luego de que este muriese en un conflicto interno de la SS. El mismo Hitler fue quien le había pedido que asumiera aquel cargo, y Draco orgulloso había aceptado.

Corría el 12 de febrero de 1938, y Draco recibió el mensaje por parte de su secretaria, de que el Führer lo estaba buscando. Inmediatamente, se subió en el auto que el mismo le había proporcionado al asumir su cargo, y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara hasta la residencia del Führer. Al llegar, Adolf lo recibió con gran alegría, puesto que Draco era como un hijo para él. Lo conocía desde pequeño, y siempre había sabido que de grande, Draco Malfoy sería un gran aliado para sus planes de conquista. Veía en él el odio por la "sangra sucia", el asco y la repugnancia que éstos le daban. Judíos, eslavos, muggles con magos, la prole...

Draco hizo una mueca con su boca, y luego siguió los pasos del Führer hasta su despacho. Allí estaba su secretaria Gretchel quien los saludo correctamente.

- ¿Desean algo, Führer, Canciller?- Consultó mientras se acercaba a una mesa llena de bebidas.

- Un whisky doble.- Murmuró el mayor en cargo y observó a Draco. – Draco, ¿Tu que deseas?- Consultó.

- Lo mismo, por favor Gretchel.

Pasados unos segundos, la mujer se acercó a ellos con dos copas en su mano, y luego salió del despacho. El funhrer y el canciller coparon sus copas y luego le dieron un largo trago.

- Usted dirá porque me buscaba señor.- Dijo el chico

- Quiero que tengas tu presentación en la sociedad Draco, como el nuevo Canciller ¿Tu qué opinas?.

- Será un honor para mí señor.- El chico esbozó una sonrisa, que solo duro unos pocos segundos.

- Grandioso Malfoy.- Dijo, y luego le dio un sorbo al whisky.

- ¿Algo más Señor?- Preguntó Draco.

- Si. Es un tema un tanto delicado. La gente de los suburbios se está poniendo algo alterada últimamente, tú sabes a qué clase de personas a las que me refiero. Me gustaría que tú, impongas algo de orden con aquella gentuza.

- Déjeme eso a mi señor, yo me encargaré de esa gentuza.

- Bien Draco, sabía que contigo no me equivocaría. Y no me equivoque.

- Usted nunca falla señor, y déjeme decirle que es un orgullo y agradezco la confianza que se me ha dado. Le tengo la misma o más lealtad que mi padre Lucius.

- Pues Draco, pronto haremos oficial tu entrada como Canciller.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, se sonrieron con confianza, y estrecharon sus manos.

Fue el dieciocho de febrero cuando Draco y las tropas de las SS llegaron a los suburbios que su Führer había declarado como rebeldes. El Canciller, no podía evitar poner cara de asco, a medida que comenzaba a avanzar por el lugar, y observar el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Paisaje que hacía varios años, habían abandonado con su padre.

A medida que caminaba por las largas calles, rodeado de personas cargadas con armas, Draco no dejaba de sentirse observado.

El rumor de que él había sido seleccionado como Canciller, ahora se estaba confirmando, y la gente aún no podía creerlo. Ellos habían conocido a aquel hombre, desde que había nacido, el chico se había criado en esas calles, y luego junto a su padre habían desaparecido cuando él estaba por cumplir los seis años, para unirse a las tropas en las cuales Hitler era el principal cabecilla.

El joven sentía una intensa mirada sobre él, pero no podía descubrir quién era el dueño de aquella penetrante mirada…


End file.
